A veces lee
by Pulgarcita23
Summary: Es sospechoso que James Potter se encuentre dentro del castillo en un precioso día de primavera. Sin embargo Remus siempre tiene una coartada.


**Disclaimer:** La historia de Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen J. K. Rowling. Yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito.

 **A veces lee**

― ¡Potter! ¡Lupin!

La Profesora McGonagall se acercaba por el pasillo con paso firme y decidido, hacia la ventana donde se encontraban apoyados los dos alumnos. Su capa verde ondeaba detrás de ella y su voz no presagiaba nada bueno.

Ambos muchachos se dieron vuelta, sabedores de que era mejor hacerle frente a la Jefa de su Casa. James se acomodo el cabello que le caía encima de los ojos y que tanto desquiciaba a la profesora, luego sonrió de forma irresistible para cualquier jovencita. En cambio su amigo sujeto con mayor fuerza el libro que llevaba y la sonrisa que confirió reflejaba tranquilidad, sabía que debía trasmitirle seguridad y confianza a la mujer, para evitar mayores interrogatorios.

Al llegar al haz de luz en el que se encontraban los jóvenes, McGonagall se detuvo. Por la ventana se podía observar a la mayoría de los alumnos. Los más jóvenes se extendían sobre el pasto observando el cielo turquesa, mientras metían los pies en el lago que reflejaba la luz del sol que quemaba sus narices y congregados en pequeños grupos no dejaban de cuchichear. A su vez, bajo la sombra proyectada por las copas de los árboles, que se mecían suavemente con el viento, se agrupaban los alumnos de quinto y séptimo año rodeados de libros porque no estaban dispuestos a sacrificar un día tan precioso como ese, pero tampoco podían perder un solo minuto en la recta final hacia las MHB y los EXTASIS. Esta visión no hizo más que aumentar las sospechas de la profesora, quién no encontraba otra explicación para que dos de los cuatro mayores alborotadores de Hogwarts se perdiesen la oportunidad de disfrutar de un día como ese, más que el hecho de que estuviesen por cometer alguna de sus fechorías.

― ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo adentro? ¿Qué están planeando? ―preguntó secamente, sin la más mínima intención de andarse con rodeos.

―Estábamos en camino hacia a la biblioteca. Yo tengo que devolver este libro― respondió Remus levantando el ejemplar de "La búsqueda de la quinta esencia" que llevaba― Además, James quiere sacar un tomo de "El aparecedor".

La profesora los miró dubitativamente, levantando una ceja en señal de clara desconfianza. Aunque era común ver al muchacho de ojos color miel con un libro bajo el brazo y en ese piso se encontraba la biblioteca, la última frase le quitaba toda verisimilitud a la coartada.

― ¿Potter lee?

― Si, Minnie, a veces leo― respondió rápidamente James, haciéndose el ofendido con gestos teatrales y llamándola por el ápodo que, él sabía, ella apreciaba, aunque frunciese los labios como si estuviera chupando un limón― ¿O acaso cree que Remus hace todas mis evaluaciones?

― Me refería a leer por gusto― le soltó bruscamente, aunque se notaba la sombra de una sonrisa. Volvió a mirar firmemente a los muchacho y decidió creerles. Después de todo no eran Potter y Black―. De acuerdo, continúen su camino. Pero si llego a enterarme de alguna de sus barrabasadas, los castigare personalmente a ambos.

Luego de eso se dio vuelta y se retiro del pasillo. Cuando se perdió de vista ambos muchachos soltaron un suspiro, resbalándose por la pared, antes de irrumpir en risas que apenas lograban cubrir con sus manos.

― Te dije que servía tener de antemano una excusa― dijo Lupin cuando retomaron su camino y pasaron por la puerta de la biblioteca sin dar señales de entrar en ella―. Pero ¿Castigo personal de McGonagall?

― No te preocupes, Lunático, ella nunca va a enterarse― respondió su amigo, abriendo la puerta de un aula vacía― ¿Tienes la soga?

Por contestación Remus abrió el "libro", que en realidad era una caja transformada, allí había una soga, bombas fétidas y un tarro de pintura mágica roja, nada del otro mundo, un clásico en realidad, pero perfecto para acabar con las reservas que la próxima semana podrían reponer, luego de una emocionante noche bajo la luna llena. Ambos merodeadores sonrieron con suficiencia e ingresaron en el aula que, ellos sabían, usaban para practicar Encantamientos unas vanidosas chicas de Ravenclaw.

Porque James a veces leía…y Remus a veces era el mejor cómplice.

¡Hola gente bonita! Vaya, hace muuucho tiempo que no subo un fanfic y la verdad es que volvió a pegarme el gustillo, así que voy a volver a animarme a compartir mis pequeñas historias. No sé qué pensarán de esta en particular, pero pueden dejar su sensualosa opinión apretando el botón azul de allí abajo.

Por cierto, si por aquí se pasa alguien que haya leído "Por la sensualidad de los merodeadores"…no tengo palabras suficientes para suplicar perdón. Solo puedo prometerles un capítulo dentro de poco. Quería subir este pequeño archivo que tenía, literalmente, archivado en mi computadora para recuperar un poco la práctica y, ahora sí, ponerme las pilas con esa historia.

¡Un beso enorme para todos!


End file.
